Chapter 2/Trial
(Judgment hall) Typhuss is brought before the Detapa Council as he looks on at Seska's family, and Gul Evek as he faces the Judge. This trial will now begin Captain Typhuss James Kira you've been charged with murder and will be judged how do you pled Captain the Judge asked Typhuss. Not guilty says Typhuss as he looks at the Cardassian Judge. We'll see about that Captain let's take a look at the charges that you've been accused of Gul Evek you may approach the Cardassian Judge says as he looks t Evek. Evek walks into the middle. For months even years I've been wondering what happened to my best operative Seska and I kept wondering where she is but now I know what happened to her she was killed by that man Typhuss James Kira, so I ask you my fellow Cardassians we must not let this man walk free he must be punished for his crimes the Federation needs to be punished for their crimes for not handling the Maquis situation the best way to force relocate them Evek says as he looks at his people then at Typhuss. Thank you Gul Evek the Cardassian Judge says as Evek walks back to his seat with an evil glare at Typhuss. Now Captain based on what we've heard are you going to change your pled or keep it the same? the Cardassian Judge asked Typhuss as he looks at him. I'm going to keep the pled the same, that's a lie, I didn't kill Seska, by the end of 2372, Seska's baby had been born and they set about using him as a pawn to lure Voyager into a trap and seizing control of the ship with the help of the Kazon-Nistrim. The attempt was successful and the crew were abandoned on Hanon IV and myself as well. With only The Doctor, Lon Suder aboard Voyager and Tom Paris away from the ship, thankfully, the three managed to sabotage the ship and led a Talaxian fleet against Voyager to free the ship, unfortunately, Seska was killed in the battle, but Culluh managed to escape with the baby, I didn't return to Voyager until Tom and the Talaxians took Voyager back to Hanon IV, there was no way that I could have killed Seska when I wasn't even on Voyager at the time, I was on Hanon IV with the rest of Voyager's crew says Typhuss as he looks at the Cardassian Judge. How could I leave the planet without a shuttlecraft to get Voyager, explain that Gul Evek? says Typhuss as he looks at Evek. That's is a lie you murdered Seska because you knew she was a spy and you're hiding your own guilt, I take a recording from his personal log on board Voyager the day Seska was murdered Evek says as he inserts the chip into the console. I never trusted Cardassians and I never will they're monsters, and should be put to death the voice over of Captain Kira says. Typhuss is worried he could be put to death. (USS Kingston, main bridge) Ensign Raliey is looking at her console when she gets confused by the read out when Commander Mitchell gets up and walks over to her. Is there a problem Ensign? Commander Mitchell asked her. I'm not sure Commander I'm picking up a small craft bearing 223 mark 445 heading towards the planet its a Maquis raider Ensign Raliey says as she looks at Sarah. (Judgment hall) Captain Kira we have records that place you on board Voyager at the time of her death and that you took her life and then that witch Janeway hid it from us and just told Starfleet I should send a FLEET OF WARSHIPS TO EARTH AND FORCE IT OUT OF HER but I won't because Starfleet is too busy fighting the Der'kal Evek says looking at Typhuss. Oh come on Typhuss just admit you murdered Seska so I can kill you Miranda Tate says as she walks out of the shadows and walks over to Evek looking at her foe. You're lying Evek, Kathryn Janeway died in 2380, she was killed by the Borg and this trial is a set up says Typhuss. Not at all Typhuss she's set me right and I know that you murdered Seska Evek says as he looks at Typhuss. Well then I hereby sentence you Captain Typhuss James Kira to spend the rest of your life at the Lazon II labor camp court adjourned the Cardassian Judge says. The guards take Typhuss away and back to his cell.